Love at First sight
by Emi'skykybear
Summary: love is gentle but most at first sight


Love at first sight

By: Emily Warren

The first time they met they were as little kids, brother and sister. She was and still is two years younger than he is. But that didn't matter. As vampire pure blood children there parents arranged them to get married to keep there blood line pure. But when a mysterious visitor came one night and attacked them it all changed. They got separated from each other. But right before there mom was killed yuki's memories ere erased. And as they grew up they started to forget each other more and more. There names are kaname, and yuki. But at cross academy they will finally met again. But if they remember each other is another story. So here is there first day.

DAY 1

Night class leader kaname kuran is looking for a girl named YUKI. When she heard her name being called by the night class she didn't want to go. But she was afraid of was getting the life sucked out of her neck by one of them. But when she saw kaname on the stand looking around with his friend irchu she fell in love with him. When kaname said in a soft voice Yuki please come her I will not hurt you. When she started to go the front of the crowd every one moved so she could get through. Kaname took her hand and brought her to the moon dorms. Inside the room it was all black. Kaname asked her if she remembered him. She said no and blushed a little. He asked if he could return her lost memories from when she was a little child. She said yes. He went to her neck and she said stop. He stopped in his tracks. She asked if it would hurt. Kaname said I am going to tell you the trout so it might hurt but after you will be ok. She said for him to do it fast. So he bit her neck and she took his hand. No one had loved him, no one has held his hand, no one has cried for him. He cried and she felt his tears on her neck. She held him closer to her body, as he kept his fangs in her neck. But when he finished she put his head to hers and saw his eyes. They were filled with tears and his mouth was blood stained. She wiped the blood from his mouth and told him that she would take care of him and never let him be sad and alone again. After she said that she kissed him lips and pushed the tears from his face. When they ended the kiss he fall in to her arms. She held his body to hers and they were both on the floor together. When her eyes turned red kaname got up and said to her she could do what she needed to do. She bit him neck and did it fast. She finished and hugged his fragile body. They were both so young, innocent, talented, strong, leaders, and loyal. They looked in to eschothers eyes and kissed pasionatly. When they went to bed they felt even better. But she had to go to the girls dorms and he had to go the the boys dorms.

THAT NIGHT

That night, she lay in her bed thinking of what happened in the class room. She put her hand to her lips, remembering the kiss Kaname gave her, and the bite he gave to her, she kept replaying the moment in her head. Then she heard a noise, like someone had entered her dorm. She got up from her bed and went for the door. When she got there the door was locked and no one could've gotten in. She turned around and noticed her window was open, but she also noticed a man staring back at her. She relaxed a little when she noticed it was Kaname. He walked toward her, staring into her eyes. She stared back and realized they were red again. She backed into the door and he cornered her. He bent his head and kissed her. The feelings she had before started to come back. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible. He stopped to take a breath and looked once again into her eyes. Her eyes screamed for more she wanted him so bad. He kissed her again then he moved his head lower till he reached her neck and started kissing it. The feelings she had seemed to make what was happening a dream. She knew it wasn't, at least she hoped it wasn't. Then he stopped kissing her neck and began licking it. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him to make him stop. He looked at her, staring at her with his red eyes. "Is…is this a dream? Is this really happening?" she asked with a little fear in her voice, she didn't want him to be a dream. She didn't want any of this to be. Kaname smiled a little bit to reassure her. "If it was, wouldn't you have woken up by now?" she looked back into his eyes and smiled, as long as nothing happened she didn't care what he did to her, she was in paradise. He bent his head to her neck again and started to lick it again. Then he came up and kissed her, she tasted so good he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Then he decided he couldn't hold it in anymore. He picked her up and took her to the bed. He laid her down and he got on top of her. Still in the kiss, he slowly started to take off her shirt and feel every inch of her. At the same time she was already taking off his pants, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping them to reveal what they were hiding. They only broke the kiss long enough to take each others shirts off. Then came back together in the kiss that neither of them didn't want to end. He ran his hand through her hair, it was so soft and long he couldn't resist touching it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him take her. He started to take off her short skirt, lightly brushing his hand over her leg. When he got it off she was laying there with nothing but her undergarments (he was in nothing but his boxers). Still in the kiss, she lightly pulled on his boxers. He pulled away to stare at her beautiful body. He let his hands explore her body, and she did the same. "Is it ok if I do this?" he asked. She stared at him, "yeah, it's alright, I don't mind." He then kissed her neck and slowly traveled down to her chest, then to her breast. He took off the cloth that blocked him from her breast. Then he began to kiss her chest. She let out a silent moan of pleasure. All this felt so good to her. He continued lower, and then he reached the last bit of cloth left on her. He took it off as well. Yuki got impatient and pulled on his boxers more, she wanted him NOW. He smiled and let her take off his boxers. They both, staring at the others beauty. They kissed again then she wrapped her legs around him to let him know that she wanted him inside. He positioned himself in front of her and slowly put himself in her. At the same time she pulled him closer to her. When he was all the way in she let him go and her breathing got deeper. They both stayed in that position for a few moments until he started to pulled away. As he did she pulled him down so that he couldn't pull away. She kept him there until he felt relieved. The both of them never wanted this to end so they kept going. He stayed in her for the whole night assuring that they would be blessed maybe with a child. He kissed her soft lips again this time more rough and dirty. This kiss to them both was amazing; they never wanted it to end. when they heard a knock on the door yuki let them come in . The headmaster looked at yuki and asked kaname what they were doing together. Kaname went over to her father and said her was really in love with her. Yuki got up and with the bed cloth covering her she kissed him. When he pulled back yuki kept pulling him back down to her level. When they actually ended the kiss. He told her father that they were having an affair and that he was planning on marrying yuki. Yuki's face was filled with joy as kaname asked her father. Her father asked yuki if she thought this was right for them to get married, yuki ssaid yes, and her father you heard what she said. Kaname ran over to yuki and kissed her. Her reaction was happy and so ws his. They were going to get married. She loved him and he loves her. Perfection ate love.


End file.
